dragon ball armored adventures
by diamondholder
Summary: how would the plot of iron man armored adventures change if we threw in two saiyans, one namekian, and one saiyan half breed into the mix. the only pairing will be Gohan x Pepper rated m for later chapters also frieza will make an appearance later


Tony's P.O.V

I was flying around the city in the Mach two armor testing out some of the new software I had installed inside it since the latest fight with whiplash. I said over the communication's channel to my friend Rhodey "I'm coming back to the armory" and he said "roger that" and I headed back to the armory and what I saw when I landed outside of the former makulan temple surprised me.

It looked like a portal that was unstable and I figured that there was someone behind this in this world and I was quick to assume that it was my former friend Gene Khan who had turned out to be the mandarin. The reason I was so pissed off at him was because he had revealed to me that he was the one who had caused my father's plane to blow up and killed my father as a result of that.

I shouted "Where are you mandarin" and a voice that made me trust it said "uh who's mandarin" and I turned around with my repulser ray charging up pointed at him. He was wearing an orange Gi with a blue undershirt, had spiky black hair, onyx colored eyes, and wearing blue boots and wristbands. I said "Are you the one who created this unstable wormhole" and he said "what exactly is that" and I said "it's a hole in space and time that if we don't close it will cause the world to implode on itself. (If I got that part of the wormhole theory wrong sorry but for the sake of this story we'll pretend it is right)

"Oh if we need it to close then I can help with that" and he shot a form of energy out of his hand that I had never seen before but instead of decreasing the size his blast increased the size. I said "firing uni-beam" and the beam fired from the lense on my chest and the two blasts mixed together and when the collided with the wormhole it closed in a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared I saw that the wormhole didn't leave without dropping some people off and I looked to where it was and I saw three people a middle-aged man wearing a form of armor, spiky black hair, onyx eyes, combat gloves and boots, and a spandex undershirt. Another was a kid no older then myself, he had short black hair, white shirt with a black vest covering it, red pants, and boots like the first person I encountered.

The third I could tell was an alien considering the fact that he had green skin but he was wearing a turban, armor of sorts that would protect his shoulders, a cape blowing behind him, he was wearing a purple Gi, and very uncomfortable looking wooden shoes. He said "where are we" and I said "new York city."

The one with the combat armor on said "I know your just fucking with us considering the fact that there isn't any new York city where we're from so repeat where are we and keep in mind that if you lie again then I'll beat you into a bloody pulp after ripping that ridiculous armor of sorts off you piece by piece." The one I first met said "look vegeta we have no Idea where we are and with all of our little adventures don't you think is possible that we're in some different dimension."

When the one who spoke said that everything came together and I said out-loud "of course it was that wormhole when we closed it you three must have been teleported here with the level of our beams we used to close it." Vegeta said "well then if we have indeed been transported to a different dimension how are going to get home to ours."

I said "Well that I don't know yet but all I would have to do is study the evidence and I could probably replicate the conditions in which the wormhole formed." He said "okay say that again but only in smaller words because judging by the stunned looks on everyone's faces while I managed to get the just of it these idiots didn't."

I said "uh okay then basically I will have to study everything that happened and after I do that I can create something that could open up the same wormhole or something close enough to it to get you back to your dimension." Vegeta said "okay then how long do you think it'll be until you have it up and running" and I said "well I don't know but if I were to estimate I would say about 4 months."

Vegeta then said "FOUR MONTHS ON THIS LOUSY PLANET" and I said "look if I were to have the help of my father then I could probably have it done in about 2 months" and vegeta said "then here's an idea why don't you ask for his help." I said "I would if it weren't for one thing" and vegeta said "oh what's that" and I said "he died in a plane crash."

The green guy said "wow vegeta I didn't think that even you would sink so low as to suggest that he ask for a dead guy's help" and Vegeta said "shut up namekian" and I said "it's happened about 2 years ago so I've learned to just brush that off. But before I can help I would like to know all your names" and Vegeta said "of course as you know my name is vegeta, the green guy is named piccolo, the clown next to me is called Goku even though his saiyan name is Kakarot, and the teenager behind me is the clowns son called Gohan."

 **Okay I have decided that this story is a good idea because if I do this story then there will be one that someone who isn't fluent in whatever language the other one is. Also in the story I am planning on having the rest of iron man armored adventures happen before the foursome from the dragon ball z universe go back to their universe.**

 **Goku and Gohan will be helping with the crime fighting more the Vegeta or piccolo and Vegeta will probably be off doing his own thing, and piccolo well you know how he is if you ever watched the anime or read the manga. In other words he'll just be as stoic as ever and not wanting to help that much unless the situation calls for his help.**


End file.
